Falling Face Down
by degrassigirlinC-BURG
Summary: What hapens when Emma and Jay fall for each other? HARD...TOTAL JEMMA!
1. Apologies

disclaimer/i dont own degrassi or any other character in this fanfic.

* * *

Jay was walking down the hall way when Emma Nelson walked by him,he couldnt help but to stop her and say sorry for everything he had done to her.

"Hey Emma" Jay yelled and started walkin towards her

Emma turns around to see Jay standing right in front of her.

"What do you want Jay?"she says with bitterness in the tone of her voice

"Wow! Emma calm down I just want to talk"Jay says with seriousness in his voice.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?"She says while standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure I just thought I would try."He says and turns to walk away.

"Fine!But not right now,how about you come to my house after school and you can say whatever you want O.K?"

"Sounds alright but are your parental units going to be there?" He says while turning around to face her.

"No,Snake is going to be here till about eight or so and mom is in the states with Jack."She says while starting to walk to her next class.

"Good"He says in relief.

With a smirk she says "Dont get any ideas were just talking about whatever it is you just hafe to tell me" And with those last words and a smile she walks away.

**Come on Jay you cant like EMMA**

_Why not?_

**Because you are the Jay and shes just one of your ravine girls**

_No I always knew she was more than that_

After their last class Jay was about to leave when it started pouring down the rain.He looked out his window and saw Emma walking.So he got out of his car and ran up to her and grabs her shoulder lightly.

Emma turns around and says"God Jay you scared the living hell out of me!"

"Sorry Emma I just thought you would need a ride since you know it just started pouring down the rain."He said while getting drenched in the rain.

Emma just smiled at him and went ahead over to his car and got in.


	2. LoveFinally

Emmas POV

On the way to her house she starts thinking "What if he just wants me for one reason?"Then she looks over at him and he turns his head and smiles at her."God he looks so adorable."

Then Jay says to her "You know I really am sorry."He says while looking straight ahead.

I turn and say sweetly"Its o.k."

Just then we pull up at my house and when I get out I notice that he didn't get out so I turn around and walk towards his car. When I get there he I lean down and put my head in the rolled down window and say"Are you coming inside?"He looks at me like I am crazy, then gets out and

walks to my stairs.

When we get inside I asked "I will be right back."I go downstairs and change into my fuzzy socks and silky pants with a white beater.

When I get upstairs Jay is going through my fridge"Do you want anything?"I say while laughing.

He turns around with a can of pop and a chocolate bar"I think I found something"

I start to walk to the living room when I feel a hand pull me back"What are you.."Just then she got cut off by Jays sweet kiss.

When he pulls away she asks"What was that for?" She says smiling.

"I have wanted to do that for a while no." He says while coming closer to her.

"Jay..."Emma says while being pressed up against a wall.

He starts kissing her all over when he pulls away and asks "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Jay what will people say?"She says while still being pressed up against the wall.

"I don't care, all I want is you to be mine." He says while kissing her neck.

"YES, YES, and YES".Emma says while wrapping her legs around Jay.

A/N: sorry its so short the next chapter will be longer I promise. r&r please!!


	3. The Fight

The next day Emma wakes up in her bed with Jays arm around her.She got up and went upstairs to find a note from Snake

_Hey,_

_Sorry I left without telling you but Jack got sick so I went down to West Virginia to see him._

_Love You,Snake._

After she read the note she went to the calendar to see it was Saturday"Yes I can go back to bed with Jay"She thought, but just as she thought this she feels two hands around her waist.When she turns around she looks up and says"Hey sexy"She says while going in for a kiss.After they kissed he said"Why don't we stay here today?"

Emma starts to smile and he says"I take that as a yes."He says while picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

As he layed her down on the couch theres a knock on the door.

Emma goes and looks out the window and sees Manny.

Emma turns to Jay and whispers"OMG it is Manny."She says while pacing around the room. Then there is another knock and Manny says"Come on Emma I know you're in there i can here you moving."

Then Jay says"Its alright I will just climb out your window."He says while getting up and kissing her good-bye."I will call you later."He says while going downstairs she waits until he is down stairs to open the door.

When Manny saw Emma she said"What took you so long I told you we were going shopping today."

"Manny I am so sorry, I forgot." She says while going downstairs to get changed.

When she came back up she saw Manny standing in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently"Come on Emma,lets go."She says while pushing Emma down the stairs of her house.

At the mall I bump into Jay and we linger for a while staring into each others eyes and smiling.Then Manny said "Ugh, whats going on here?"

look at Jay for a moment then say "Well...me and Jay are.."She was going to say dating but Jay cut in and said"Friends, got a problem with that?" He says with his totally hot smirk.

"Emma are you serious?"She says while starting to turn around and walk away, but Emma grabs her arm and says"What is your problem?"

"You being friends with Jay is my problem."She says while getting in Emmas face."Manny back the fuck up, I am not going to fight you!"

"You are going to choose that scum bag over me?"As Manny said that Emma went to punch her, but Jay held her back.Then he bent down to where his mouth was at her ear and said"She is not worth it.

Jay took her by the hand and lead her to his car.Whwn they got there he turned to her and saw that she was crying"I am so sorry babe."He said while hugging her.

Emma all of a sudden started laughing"Did you just call me babe?"She sais while giggling a little.

"I thought you would like it better than GreenPeace."He said while obviously teasing her.

"I do like it a lot better than GreenPeace."She said then started kissing him, but the kissing turned into making out then she pulled away and said "I think you should stay at my house tonight."

"


	4. Big Mouths

Jays POV

Whan I woke up the next morning I noticed that Emma wasn't beside me.So I got up and went upstairs to see Emma cooking some Eggs.I slowly creep up behind her and when I get to her I wrap my arms around her and say"Good morning."As he says those words she turns and kisses him passionatelyand says"Good morning lover boy."Jay looks like he can't breathe.

"Why did you cal me that?"

"Why did you call me babe?"She says while turning to go finish cooking.

"Because you are my baby."He said while smiling.

"Awe,I am someones baby"She said right before jumping into his arms.

"Yes, and your perfect he whispered into her ear."Emma started smiling.

They spent all day cuddling on Emmas couch,they watched scary movies and chick flicks.At about 3:00 Jay jumped up and said "Crap I forgot that I have to be at work at 4:00!"As he said this he saw Emmas smile fade away.

"I am sorry he said then kissed her forehead."Then he got up and went out to his car and sighed as he started up the engine.

As Emma heard him pull out of the drive-way she loudly sighed"There goes my plans for the day."

Emma decides to go on a walk.She ends up walking to the Dot.When she got inside everyone was staring at her"What are you staring at?"She said while rolling her eyes, she has an idea that they heard about the whole Manny thing.

When she sat down at the counter Spinner comes up to her and says "How may I help you slut?"Just then Emma slapped him with all the strength she had.

"Why would you call me that?"S he says while staring at Spinner as he rubs his cheek.

"Well Manny said that she saw you and Jay together."

"So let me get this straight, you think that because I was hanging out with Jay that makes me a slut?"

"Yes, it is not like your dating him, last time you guys hung out you got a STD."He said while washing the counters off.

"Alright for one I am dating him and two that whole STD thing was two years ago and it is none of your business anyways."She said while getting up to go.

Spinner just watches her go and thinks "What would people think about them dating?"Just as he was thinking that he pulled out his phone and sent Manny a text message about Emma and Jay.


	5. Trouble

Manny's POV

It is 3:15 when I get a text from Spinner sayin that Emma and Jay were more than just friends. How could she do that? I thought that she hated him, but I guess I have been so clueless. Well I hope she is ready to get hurt, because when Jay hurts her I_ will not_ be the shoulder she will cry on. God why does she always do this? She always goes for the boys that will break her heart. Maybe she is trying to be like me, but then again who would want to be like me? With those last thoughts Manny grabbed her cell phone and called Emma.

The phone rings a couple times then someone answers.

"What do you want Manny?"

"I want to know why your dating Jay!?"She said getting aggrevated.

"Well there is nothing to know really, I like him and he likes me too."

"Well when he breaks.." Manny got cut off by Emma.

"He wont break my heart and if he does I wont come crying to you no matter how broken I feel!!"

Manny heard the dial tone then she stood up and walked to the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom she collapsed and started crying.

Emmas POV

I can't believe she tried to tell me that Jay would break my heart! How could she, me and her aren't even that good of friends anymore and she thinks that she knows what is best for me.Well I got news for her Jay and me are dating and everything is going great and he wont break my heart.

Emma is about to get in the shower when her phone rings she runs up stairs and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"Hey Jay what are you doin?" She says while walking downstairs to start the water.

"Well actually I was thinking that I could come over or you could come over here?"

"I was just about to get in the shower"

"No problem I will just take one with you" He says while smirking.

"I don't know if that would work"

"Please Emma, pretty please!"

"Fine why not, but be here in five minutes or I will lock my bathroom door"

"I'll be there in three minutes"

Three minutes later Emma is just about to lock the bathroom door when Jay grabs the handle and pulls the door open.

"I thought you weren't coming" Emma said while slowly walking towards him.

"I wouldn't miss it for a thing" He says while slipping his shoes off.

While Jay is in the middle of taking his pants off he hears the bath water running.

" I thought that we were taking a shower?"

" Well I thought that it would be more fun to take a bath."She says while taking her robe off and getting in.

"So what do you want to do?"He says while going closer and closer to her.

"What do you think?"She says while looking him right in the eyes.

"Ok we can do that."

At that exact moment he kisses her hard and it turns into much more than a kiss.But little did either of them know Emmas parents arrived early from the states and just pulled into the drive-way.

**Sorry its so short but this is my first story so r&r please**


	6. Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi , or any of the characters.**

**P.S: Emma's thoughts are in bold letters, when they start to talk it goes to normal font.**

**Emma's POV**

**I cant believe how good things are going with me and Jay. I mean when I was a fresh-man all he did was make me miserable, but now all he's trying to do is make me happy. I think I might actually love him more than I loved Sean, and I thought that could never happen , but what do I know? Obviously not a lot because I am **_in_**lovewithJaysonHogart_. WOW! _Those are words I thought I would never say. But that doesn't mean that I don't mean it , because I do mean it, I Emma nelson loves Jay Hogart.**

All of a sudden Emma heard a noise "Did you hear that?" She asked as she got out of the tub.

"Yes, what or who do you think made it?" He said while going over to get a towel.

"I think it was my parents, OMG Jay what are we going to do?" She asked while clinging to his side.

"Well I do not know, but I think the best bet would be for me to leave." He said while looking for all his clothes.

" I think that would be for the best too." She says while opening the door only to be face to face with her mom.

"Emma Christine! What the hell is going on here?" She says while looking at Jay who has nothing on except his pants.

"What do you think?" Emma said with a duh type of voice.

"You! Spike said and pointed to Jay . "Get out and never come back!!"

As Jay went to leave Emma stopped him and said " If he leaves I leave too." She said while putting the rest of her clothes on.

After she was done getting dressed she put her shoes on and walked upstairs with Jay behind her. When she got to the living room her mom said "If you leave now you might as well pack your things and never come back."

"Fine I will pack my stuff and NEVER come back, NEVER!!"

**Yes ,Yes I know all my chapters are short. I am sorry its just I felt that this was the right place to end this chapter. I will update soon. r&r please!!**


	7. Moving In

Emma ran down to her room and started throwing things into it, then she ran back up the stairs and flipped her mom off then went out the door and got into Jay's car and he drove off.

A few hours later they ended up at Jay's apartment. The outside looked horrible, but after he took her to the actual apartment she was amazed at how nice it was.

"Wow Jay, this is amazing." She said while turning to look at him

"Thank you babe." He said while grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him.

She looked him in the eyes and said "I love you"

He kissed her then said" I've been waitin for you to say that, I love you too"

Emma jumped into his arms and whispered" Lets go to your room" He looked at her and smiled, she looked right back and smirked at him.

A hour or so later Emma was asleep, but Jay wasn't he just lay there looking at her.

**Jay's POV**

Am I really going to let Emma move in? I mean don't get me wrong I love her but we've only been dating for a month and a half. I think I am really going to let her stay here, I mean she can't go back to her parents home and I don't think they want her there. I love her so much.

While Jay was thinking of Emma and how he loved her he dosed off to sleep.

"Jay, Jay, babe, babe wake up" She said while shaking him trying to get him up.

"5 more minutes, please?" He said while rolling over.

"No, Jay we need to talk " She said while going to put some clothes on.

"What Emma?" He said a little bit annoyed.

"Are you actually going to let me stay here?"

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." He said while watching her get changed.

"Well you don't seem to be the type to let his girlfriend that he's only been dating for 1 and a half months move in." She said while sitting back down on the bed.

"You need me Emma, and I love you and want to be with you every day." He said while sitting up to hug her.


End file.
